Co zanechaly roky
by Santinan Black
Summary: Co se asi stane, když se setkají dva lidé, kteří k sobě kdysi chovali něžné city?


Ginny vešla do obchodu s žertovnými předměty v Příčné ulici. Po dlouhé době byla zase v Londýně a zatoužila po společnosti své rodiny. Slečna ve fialkovém hábitu se na ni plaše usmála a dál si hleděla své práce. Ginny se mazlila s pestře zbarvenými kluběnkami, když do místnosti vešel Fred. Kritickým okem si prohlédl návštěvnici.  
„Zdravím, sestřičko," zahlaholil a pevně ji objal. Ginny se usmála a nechala tiše stékat slzy štěstí. Fred jí je utřel palcem levé ruky.  
„Konečně doma?" zeptal se tiše.  
„Ano," vydechla šťastně. Prohlížela si staršího bratra s respektem. Za dva roky, co ho neviděla, prošel velkou proměnou. Ramena měl širší, než si pamatovala. Cítila z něj sílu a autoritu. Uvědomila si, že konečně doopravdy dospěl.  
„Myslíš, že bych mohla zase bydlet doma?" zeptala se a přitom si prsty nervózně pročísla vlasy. Nevěřícně nad jejím dotazem zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Samozřejmě, že mohla, sestřičko!" zvedl jí a zatočil se s ní. Ginny zavýskla, najednou se cítila jako malá.  
„Děkuju, bála jsem se, že by to mohl být problém," přiznala upřímně. Lehce jí pocuchal vlasy.  
„Nechtěla bys mi tu dneska trochu vypomoct?" S úsměvem přikývla. Fred šel za tou slečnou ve fialkovém a něco jí říkal. Šťastně se usmála a přikývla. Ginny odhadovala, že slečna právě dostala na zbytek dne volno.

Právě přerovnávala vrchní police s ohňostroji, když zacinkal zvonek na dveřích. Někdo přišel. Fred si zrovna odběhl něco zařídit, byla tu tedy sama se zákazníkem. Slezla ze schůdků a vešla do první místnosti obchodu.  
„Přejete si?" zeptala se s milým úsměvem na rtech. Příchozí si ji pečlivě prohlédl. Úplně cítila jeho hodnotící pohled, když po ní jeho oči přejížděly. Konečně se jeho pohled zastavil v jejím. Zákazník byl vysoký mladý muž s popelavě blond vlasy. Byl oblečený do kvalitního obleku a dlouhého pláště s kloboukem. Vše v dokonale černé barvě.  
„Ginny? Ginny Weasleyová?" zeptal se nevěřícně příchozí. Netečně přikývla, než promluvila.  
„Teď jsem Ginny Zabini a kdo jste vy?" snažila se udržet neutrální tón. Ten muž ji rozčiloval. Někoho jí připomínal, ale Ginny si nedokázala vybavit koho.  
„Nemohl jsem tě poznat, hodně jsi se změnila," přiznal s obdivem. Pozorně se mu zahleděla do očí. V mysli jí svitlo poznání.  
„Draco Malfoy," ucedila mezi zuby a odrhnula si dlouhé vlasy z obličeje.  
„Jsi vdaná?" ptal se se živým zájmem a sundal si klobouk, který odložil na prodejní pult. Neušlo jí, že pošilhává po její levé ruce.  
„Už ne, Blaise zemřel." Draco se na ni pátravě zadíval. „Jsi stále stejně krásná. Ba ne, jsi krásnější než v mých vzpomínkách nebo na fotkách z novin," lichotil popravdě. Proti své vůli se začervenala. Zdálo se jí, že v břiše jí poletuje snad milion motýlů, kteří svými křídly vyvolávají příjemné mrazení. Chytil její ruku do svých dlaní.  
„Odejdi, prosím," zašeptala. Nevšímal si jejích protestů a objal ji.  
V Ginny konečně něco povolilo. Rozbrečela se. Snažila se vybrečet ze všech křivd, zrad a lží, co zažila za poslední dva roky. Konejšivě ji hladil po zádech.  
„To bude dobré, Ginny," konejšil ji ve svém náručí, jako by byla malá holčička. Odtáhla se od něj s pohledem pevně upřeným do jeho ledově modrých očí.  
„Promiň, promáčela jsem ti kabát," omlouvala se poněkud zahanbeně. Unaveně se na ni usmál, stále ji hladíc po zádech.  
„Nevadí. Hlavně, že se ti ulevilo." Upravil jí pramen vlasů, které jí spadly do obličeje.  
„Co děláš zítra večer?" Překvapením nad tou otázkou se jí rozšířily oči.  
„Budu nejspíš doma." Modré oči mu na okamžik zazářily.  
„Výborně, zítra si tě u vás vyzvednu v sedm hodin večer, ano?" Ginny byla naprosto vyvedená z míry, a tak jenom přikývla, neschopna odpovědi. Draco ji letmo políbil na tvář a se spokojeným pohvizdováním odešel. Ginny za ním upírala nyní již nazlobený pohled.

Stála před Doupětem a nervózně přešlapovala. Fred ji držel za ruku. Zhluboka se nadechla a vykročila. Fred otevřel dveře, za nimiž stála Molly Weasleyová. Pyšně hleděla na svou dceru.  
„Vítej doma, holčičko," řekla a stiskla ji v náručí. Za okamžik je oba zahnala za zbytkem rodiny do kuchyně, kde je nacpala skoro až k prasknutí všemožnými dobrotami. Charlie ji nakonec milosrdně odvedl do její ložnice, když viděl, jak se jí klíží oči. Sotva zapadla do postele mezi voňavé povlečení, už spala.  
Ráno ji probudily zvuky vesnice. Byla doma. Jakmile se umyla a oblékla, tak sešla dolů. Chtěla s něčím pomoci, ale matka ji odmítla, že ona vše zvládne sama. Ginny poklesla ramena. Bylo jí líto, že se tu cítí zbytečně, ale nakonec se jí přece jen podařilo ten pocit zaplašit. Vyšla ven na zahradu, kde nastavila tvář slunci. Rudé vlasy jiskřily a odrážely světlo jako rubíny.  
„Ty nechodíš do práce?" ozvalo se zničehonic vedle ní. Ginny se ohlédla po hlase a spatřila Percyho.  
„Vzala jsem si na nějakou dobu volno. Chci si odpočinout. Kde vlastně nyní pracuješ ty, Percy?" zeptala se schválně jedovatě. Oči se mu zúžily do štěrbin, když jí jedovatě odpovídal.  
„Na odboru nevydařených kouzel."  
„Aha," řekla, přičemž schválně modulovala hlas do soucitného pochopení. Když mluvil, vypadal, že mezi zuby drtí kromě normálních slov i všemožné kletby. „A kde pracuješ ty, Ginny?" zeptal se jedovatě. Sladce se na něj usmála.  
„V oddělení elitních bystrozorů," prohlásila popravdě s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou. Sledovala, jak Percymu spadla dolní čelist.  
„To–to není možné!" vykoktal nevěřícně.  
Nechala ho stát na místě a raději se schovala ve svém pokoji. Sešla dolů jen na oběd. Percyho nevraživost k ní se vystupňovala do ohromných výšin. Po večeři ji navštívil Fred, jenž se stal jejím důvěrníkem. Jakmile uviděl, že jeho sestra je oblečená v dlouhých šatech světlounce růžové barvy, zůstal ohromeně stát ve dveřích pokoje.  
„Kampak, sestřičko?"  
„Já…" zhluboka se nadechla, než pokračovala. „Já jdu na schůzku s Malfoyem," přiznala nesměle. Cítila, jak jí od výstřihu stoupá do obličeje horkost. Neměla se za co stydět, a přesto zčervenala, jako malá holčička, kterou při něčem přistihli. Fred za sebou zabouchl dveře a nevěřícně ji pozoroval.  
„Děláš si srandu, že jo?" Zavrtěla zamítavě hlavou, až jí vlasy zavířily kolem obličeje, jako rudá záplava. Objal ji kolem ramen.  
„Myslíš, že dělám chybu?" ptala se ustaraně.  
„Nevím, sestřičko, nevím. Ale pokud to cítíš tady," položil jí ruku na hrudník, kde jí bilo srdce, „tak je to správně," usmál se na ni, když pozoroval, jak jí to vrtá hlavou.  
„Děkuju, bráško," lípla mu pusu na tvář. „Stal se z tebe muž se vším všudy," upozornila ho na očividnou skutečnost.  
„A z tebe se stala na první pohled tvrdá a neústupná žena, ale tvoje duše je pod tou tvrdou slupkou křehká a čistá," pověděl jí na oplátku to, co viděl, když za ním včera přišla po dvou letech.

Dole se rozezněl zvonek. Ginny se usmála a začala pomalu sestupovat ze schodů. V otevřených dveřích stál Draco. Byl oblečený do smaragdově zelené, u krku rozepnuté košile a černých kalhot. Vedle něj stál Ron a o něčem se s ním bavil. Oba naráz se podívali jejím směrem a oběma ten pohled vyrazil dech. Přišlo jim, že tu ženu neznají, ačkoli oba věděly, kdo ta žena je.  
„Rone, řekni prosím mamce, aby se nestrachovala. Nevím totiž, kdy se vrátím, díky." Ron nevědomky přikývl a odkráčel vyplnit sestřinu prosbu.  
„Kdybych nevěděl, že jsi to ty, nepoznal bych tě," přiznal s upřímným obdivem Draco. Koutky úst se jí povytáhly v něžném náznaku úsměvu.  
O několik minut později se přemístili do Dracova bytu, kde už čekala večeře. Pokoje pro tuto příležitost osvětlil svíčkami.

Už popíjeli víno, když ji Draco jemně pohladil po hřbetu dlaně. Viděla, že se mu oči třpytí něhou, jejíž důvod tak úplně nechápala.  
„Ginny, proč jsi mne tenkrát odmítla?" vyslovil otázku, která ho za posledních pět let pálila nejvíc. Málem se zalkla vínem.  
„Víš, myslela jsem si, že to tak bude správné," odvětila s odzbrojující upřímností. Zíral na ni, jelikož nečekal pravdivou odpověď.  
„A bylo?" Upřel pohled do Ginnyiných hřejivě hnědých očí. Pokrčila rameny, ale pohledem neuhnula.  
„Asi ano." Poněkud trpce se usmál. „Nejhorší ze všeho bylo asi to, že ty jsi mne pronásledovala ve snech i vzpomínkách celých těch pět let. Nikdy jsem tě nedokázal vytěsnit ze svého srdce či mysli!" pronesl tiše, až ostýchavě. Uchopila ho za ruku, hladíc ho prsty na vnitřku dlaně.  
„Draco, ani já na tebe úplně nezapomněla. V mých vzpomínkách jsi se mnou byl prakticky stále!" Zahleděla se do těch ledově modrých očí, v kterých nebylo ani stopy po chladu nebo odtažitosti. Obešel stůl, přidřepl vedle Ginny tak, aby měli obličeje ve stejné výšce. Okamžik těkal očima po její tváři a poté ji políbil. Nejdříve jemně, poté se vší naléhavostí uběhlých let, během nichž se jeho touha stupňovala. Ginnyina touha nebyla o nic menší. Po dlouhé době cítila počínající vášeň.  
Objala ho pažemi kolem krku a přitáhla si ho blíž. Vytáhl ji do stoje a na okamžik se odtáhl. Uviděl její rozzářenou tvář s očima doutnajícíma touhou. Vyhoupl si ji do náruče lehce, jako peříčko a odnášel ji do ložnice.

Něžně ji položil do postele. Hladil ji dlouhými prsty od obličeje, přes ňadra až po kulatý zadeček. Svlékla mu košili a posévala jeho hruď drobnými, vlhkými polibky. Nemohla se nabažit doteku jeho kůže na své. Chtěla víc. Nesnesitelně pomalu ji zbavoval šatů, odmítal někam spěchat. Chtěl si ji totiž naprosto celou vychutnat. Cítila na své kůži tu jeho, cítila, jak jí šimrají jemné chloupky na jeho hrudi. Byl to příjemný a vzrušující pocit. Sjel ústy na její prsa. Vsál do úst jednu růžovou bradavku a dráždil ji jazykem tak dlouho, dokud neztvrdla. Úplně stejně poškádlil i druhou.  
Ginny slastně zavzdychala. Prsty se probírala jeho vlasy. Chtěla víc, mnohem víc. Jemnými, avšak naléhavými polibky jí poséval hebké bříško. Na okamžik se zastavil a pohlédl na její tvář odrážející naléhavou touhu. Najednou věděl, že je jeho, a také věděl, že nikomu nedovolí, aby mu ji vzal. Lehce ji kousl do stehna, poté jí vtiskl polibek do slabin. Rukama hladil Ginnyin zadeček a ústy líbal její ženství. Jazykem dráždil maličký hrbolek, až sténala rozkoší.  
Prsty mu zatínala ve vlasech. Těsně před jejím vyvrcholením ale přestal s tím sladkým mučením. Urychleně se vysvlékl z kalhot. Oba byli nazí a toužili jeden po druhém. Ginny uchopila jeho mužství do své dlaně, jíž jemně pohybovala. Draco hrdelně zasténal nad tou slastí, kterou jí způsobil ten prostý dotyk její ruky. Odtáhl její ruku a vklínil se mezi její stehna. Cítila na sobě jeho tvrdé mužství a prohnula se mu vstříc. Chraplavě se zasmál.  
„Nepospíchej tolik," řekl hlasem změněným touhou. Políbil ji. Hladově se vpíjel do jejích úst. Propletl své prsty s jejími a jednou rukou jí spojil paže za hlavou. Prsty volné ruky přejížděl po křivkách jejích ňader. Snažila se mu vymanit, ačkoli věděla, že nemá šanci. Nakonec, po nekonečném trápení, do ní vnikl. Ten pocit jí vyrazil dech. Její i Dracovy oči potemněly vášní a neutuchající touhou. Pohybovali se v rytmu starém, jako lidstvo samo. Ginny sténala a zmítala se pod ním slastí. Najednou vykřikla a začala se chvět. O několik málo okamžiků došel ke svému vrcholu i on.  
Leželi vedle sebe a prudce oddechovali. Důvěřivě se k němu tulila s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni. Hladil ji po celém těle a vychutnával si ten pocit.  
„Zůstaneš se mnou?" zeptala se tiše, ale naléhavě. Draco v jejím hlase slyšel plačtivý podtón. Přitiskl ji k sobě pevněji.  
„Jsi jenom moje, Ginny. Nikdy tě nenechám odejít, nikdy. Čekal jsem na tebe příliš dlouho, než abych tě nechal jen tak zmizet ze svého života. Rozumíš tomu?" Přikývla. Vyčerpaně oba usnuli.

O několik měsíců později přišla za Dracem do jeho pracovny. Zářivě se na ni usmál.  
„Copak, děje se něco, lásko?" Ginny se potutelně usmívala. Vzala jednu jeho ruku a přiložila si ji k bříšku.  
„Budeme mít děťátko," prohlásila prostě.  
„Jste si tím jistá, paní Malfoyová?" ptal se nevěřícně a uchváceně na ni zíral. Když přikývla, popadl ji do náruče a zatočil se s ní dokola. Opatrně, jako kdyby byla z nejkřehčího porcelánu, ji položil zpět na zem. Políbil ji na rty. Objala ho kolem krku a šťastně mu hleděla do modrošedých očí. Nyní už věděla, že celý život hledala jen jeho.  
„Miluju tě!" zašeptala. Pevně ji objal a nedokázal uvěřit svému štěstí. Měl ženu, kterou nade vše miloval a nyní budou mít i syna nebo dceru. Připadal si jako ten nejšťastnější muž pod sluncem. A podle všeho jím také byl…


End file.
